1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly to cleaning and scrubbing devices which are attached to faucets and other water outlets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore a wide variety of cleaning, scrubbing, scouring, and associated devices have been proposed and developed. Many devices have been proposed for cleaning and scrubbing objects, and some have been disclosed and developed for attachment to faucets.
The present invention provides a novel cleaning, scrubbing, and scouring device for attachment to faucets for cleaning fingernails, hands, razors, toothbrushes, and the like. The device of the present invention is extremely useful for use in bathrooms, kitchens, or on any water faucet, for cleaning, scrubbing, and scouring objects, hands, fingernails, and the like.
Although various type of cleaning devices are known in the prior art, none are directed to a single piece, removable cleaning device with cleaning bristles which is easily secured to or removed from a water faucet. The present invention provides a novel and unique device which is highly efficient at cleaning, scrubbing, and scouring objects, hands, fingernails and the like.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide cleaning device for operable attachment to a faucet, which is easily installed and/or removed if desired. The device of the present invention is also inexpensive to manufacture and use, and may be used in a wide variety of applications resulting in significant reductions in both time and labor to clean objects, fingernails, hands and the like.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentality""s and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims
The present invention is a cleaning device for attachment to a water faucet, comprising a housing element having a top portion and a bottom portion, the top portion being threaded for operable engagement with a water faucet, and the bottom portion having an opening therein. An aperture is positioned in the housing element allowing the flow of water through the housing element. A plurality of cleaning bristles are positioned around or about the opening of the bottom portion of the housing element for cleaning fingernails, hands, razors, toothbrushes and the like.